Magical Foods
There are some chefs in the world that stand paramount to the others and can fix together delicious meals that can heal the body, mind and spirits of those who eat them. Those who craft these magical delicacies do so to aid themselves or their party members for long journeys or to just try new and more exotic foods. While preparing food, you can imbue it with magic in a similar way to a spell storing weapon. The food gains the ability of the spell and the spell is cast on the creature that eats said food item. The food requires ingredients costing 50*Caster level*(spell level) hl to create and takes 1 hour/spell level to create. A 0 lvl spell takes 30 minutes to make. Only one spell can be used on an item of food. A creature can choose to eat only 1/2 of the item to gain only 1/2 of the effects for an instantaneous spell or 1/2 of the duration for a spell with a duration. The following foods are examples and in no way have to be what is created. Mint Gum Price: 50 hl Minty and delicious, with this gum you can chew your worries away. Upon consuming this you will gain the effects of a Bless spell for 1 minute. ABC Gum Price: 25 hl Far cheaper than getting it in the box, sometimes gum just tastes better after someone's tasted it for you. Upon consuming this you will gain the effects of a Bless spell for 30 seconds. Chocolate Price: 50 hl Did you say... Chocolate? Chcolate?! CHOCOLATE!!! CHOOCOOLATE!!!! Upon consuming this you will receive the effects of a Divine favor spell. Flan Price: 300 hl Creamy and jiggly, I like my flan like I like my women. The creature that consumes this heals as per cure moderate wounds. Prinny Flan Price: 2,250 hl Specifically made from the concentrated Sin of a prinny, this flan is devilishly delicious. The creature that consumes this heals as per Giga heal. Eclair Price: 300 hl Named after a very dangerous princess, the dessert is just as delicious as she is. The creature that consumes this gains the effects of an Aid spell. Sundae Price: 750 hl Sundae, Sundae, eatin ice cream on Sundae~ The creature that consumes this heals as per cure serious wounds. Unopened Drink Price: 300 hl With over a million flavors to choose from you almost feel like you need one of each. The creature that consumes this gains the effects of resist energy for 30 minutes. Opened Drink Price: 150 hl Love is drinking after a pretty girl... and not letting her know you did. That's an indirect kiss right there. The creature that consumes this gains the effects of resist energy for 15 minutes. Garlic Water Price: 50 hl Loved by demons, hated by Vampires, garlic water goes down smooth and comes up rough. This grants the consumer Mage armor for 1 hour. Barbeque Sauce Price: 50 hl Sweet Daddy Jay's Homestyle Demon baste BBQ. The flavor is as thick and spicy as Sweet Daddy Jay himself. This grants the consumer Shield for 1 minute. Bloody Mary Price: 1400 Because Marys are best served in a pool of their own Blood. The consumer of this food gains the effects of a Cure Critical Wounds spell. Mushroom Soup Price: 1400 Scraped off of the underside of an Eryngii, this soup tastes like cream, mushroom, and a little bit of ass. The creature that consumes this is effected as per Spell immunity. Dried Worm Price: 2250 It's far better than the "Wet Worm" Trust me on that one. Crunchy, like the stuff on the outside of an onion ring. The consumer is effected by a True Seeing spell. Prishkabob Price: 2,000 Three delicious dumplings, drenched in a blueberry sauce and decorated like prinnies, this is the ultimate adorable dessert. Creatures that consume this are effected by a Magic Extension spell. Charred Newt Price: 2250 They taste better Charred, if you didn't know that it's because you're "Newt" to this. YUKYUKYUK! The consumer of this is effected by a Spell Resistance spell. Snake Kidney Price: 2250 Snakes are lengthy and tough to eat, however if you dig deep enough to find one's kidney, you'll be pleased by the strange and still slightly venomous taste. The creature that consumes this is effected by a Cleanse Spell. Bat Soup Price: 2250 Soup made by a millionare crime fighter. I don't think it actually contains real Ba-Oh, yeah it does... eugh... fur. The consumer of this food is effected by Burst of Glory. Meat n' Bones Price: 300 A large piece of deliciously barbecued nonspecific meat, still stuck on the nonspecific bone! Whatever the hell this is, it's delicious! Creatures that consume this gain the effects of Magic Boost spell. Frog Sweat Price: 4550 extracted from frogs by holding buckets under them while they're at the gym, I'm not sure if all of this liquid is actually sweat... Creatures that consume this gain the effects of Ethereal Jaunt. Immortal's Pill Price: 3300 Stolen out of the medicine cabinet of the fastest man alive, this pill will be sure to make you feel like you'll never die. You gain the effects of a heal spell. Elixer Price: 4550 And eye says to em, Either Elixer or he don't, doesn't matter to me none! HAHAHA! Creatures that consume this gain the effects of Regenerate. Veggie Burger Price: 4550 For those who don't like real food, you can instead option to eat this not as good veggie substitute. Creatures that consume this are effected by greater restoration. ' Prinny Soup' Price: 4800 Served with all the fixins, Prinny soup tastes like hard work, and happens to be sinfully delicious. Creatures that consume this are effected by an Only Crits! spell. Endangered Pork Ramen Price: '''10,000 Megaton Pork and broth of Chimera Beef and Great King Whale Bone. A staple creation of Gourmet Overlord Savarin and an absolutely delicious meal. All of the animals in the ramen are endangered species so it makes the food taste even better. This is a large meal and can effect either a single Large creature, up to 4 medium sized creatures, or 8 small sized creatures. Creatures that eat Endangered pork ramen are effected by a Speed Boost spell as well as a haste spell, this effect lasts for 4 rounds. '''Dragon Fish Aqua Pizza Price: ''Personal: 250 ''; Small: ''1000 ; Medium:2,000 ; Large: 6,000; Extra Large: 13,000; Ultimate: 26,000'' Creation: ''Personal: Cure Light Wounds ''; Small: ''Cure Moderate Wounds ; Medium: Cure Moderate Wounds, Lesser Restoration; Large: Cure Serious Wounds, Lesser Restoration; Extra Large: Cure Critical Wounds, Lesser Restoration, Heroes' Feast; Ultimate: Breath of Life, Cure Critical Wounds, Lesser Restoration, Heroes' Feast'' A Special white wine marinated dragon fish aqua pizza. Depending on the size of the pizza you have, you gain different effects and can feed multiple creatures. The values assume that you are medium sized, if smaller, multiply the amount by 2 for every size category smaller than medium you are, and if you are larger, divide the amount by 2 for every size category you are larger. Not all of it has to be eaten at once and can be saved for later. It is a full round action to eat each one, save for the Extra Large, which takes 1 hour, and the Ultimate which takes 2 hours. Netherworld Pork Price: '''4800 A specialty dish of Netherworld Pork with a tropical ghost wax gourd simmered in 64 spices and zombie broth. A very delicious and spicy roast said to actually have the ghost of a chef possessing it. When eating this it effects the creature with a Dominate spell lasting 5 minutes. '''Wannabe Curry Price: '''350 '''Craft: '''This requires you to be 3rd level and access to Cure light wounds. Beef stew turned to curry with a little bit of flavoring. Eating this curry heals you a number of hit points equal to your constitution modifier. '''Rabbit Curry Price: '''700 '''Craft: '''This requires you to be 6th level and access to Cure Moderate wounds. The Rabbit meat is actually sold separately. Eating this curry heals you a number of hit points equal to twice your constitution modifier. '''Pork Curry Price: '''5,000 '''Craft: '''This requires you to be 10th level and access to breath of life. Contains plenty of Vitamin B. This heals a number of hit points equal to four times your constitution modifier. In addition, you regain 1 technique and spell slot back. '''Green Curry Price: '''7,500 '''Craft: '''This requires you to be 13th level and access to breath of life. It's not as green as you wish it was. This heals a number of hit points equal to six times your constitution modifier. In addition, you regain 2 technique and spell slots back. '''Bear Curry Price: '''10,000 '''Craft: '''This requires you to be 16th level and access to breath of life. So much bear meat, you'll have a grizzly stomachache afterward. This heals a number of hit points equal to ten times your constitution modifier. In addition, you regain 3 technique and spell slots back. '''SPECIALTY CURRY Specialty curries are a special kind of curry. They take 1 hour to craft and after crafting it, it can be left to sit indefinitely. Once it is placed in a bowl though, it's shelf life becomes 24 hours, where it must be consumed within that time or lose it's magic effects. You can only be effected by one specialty curry at a time, if you consume another one, you end the previous effect and start a new one. Crafting works like crafting any other magic food, however the specific spells needed are listed in the curry's description. Specialty Dragon Style Curry Price: ''Element Style: 500''' ;Mega Style: 1,500 ;Giga Style:2,500 ;Omega Style: 3,500 ;Tera Style: 4,500 ;Peta Style:'' 5,500 '''Construction: '''Only require the spell resistance, as well as the spell you plan to grant the creature through this item. Other than that it follows typical rules. Curry made from chunks of ancient dragon in a Ifrit glaze, marinated with Shinigami bone dust for over 100 years. After consuming this curry, you gain the bonus below depending on the type of curry you ate. The bonus granted is to saving throws against spells that deal that kind of damage. Once during the duration of the curry, you can cast the spell listed as if it were a scroll of that spell. The bonus lasts for 1 hour after consuming it. Only one curry effect can be active at a time. '''Specialty Super Steak Curry Price: ''10kg:'' 2,000'' ; 50kg: 4,000 ;100kg: 8,000 '' Craft: '''10kg: 5th level and Bear's Endurance; 50kg: 10th level and Bear's Endurance; 100kg: 15th level and Righteous Might A gigantic steak, diced down into the finest curry. A meal only the biggest eaters can finish in one sitting. After eating the curry, you gain a number of temporary hit points depending on the type of curry. 10kg: +2 hit points per hit dice 50kg: +4 hit points per hit dice 100kg: +8 hit points per hit dice Each of these effects last for 2 hours. You can only have the effects of a single curry at a time. '''Specialty Gold Dust Curry Price: '''1,000 '''Craft: '''crafter's fortune, 3rd level Curry crafted with only the finest ingredients and dusted with actual 24 karat gold. Hope you don't have any fillings. After consuming Gold Dust curry, you gain a +10 competence bonus on appraise skill checks, and perception checks opposed to sleight of hand. In addition, you gain a +6 bonus on CMD against Sunder, and Steal combat maneuvers. These bonuses all last for 2 hours. You can only have the effects of one curry at a time. '''Specialty Gogo Curry Price: '''1,000 hl '''Craft: '''Level 5, Bull's Strength, Cat's Grace Puts some pep in your step. Really popular in the human world. After eating this curry, you gain a +4 bonus to saving throws against Stunning, Staggering, and Paralyzing effects as well as to CMB to avoid being grappled or entangled. This lasts for 6 hours. You can only be effected by one curry at a time. '''Specialty Katsu Curry Price: '''1,500 hl '''Craft: '''Level 6, Bear's Endurance, Lesser Restoration Boosts Stamina to fight Sleepiness. After eating this curry, you gain a +4 bonus to saving throws against sleep effects. In addition, you gain +2 temporary hit points per hit dice you possess. This lasts for 5 hours. Only one curry can be in effect at a time. '''Specialty Shrimp Curry Price: '''1,500 hl '''Craft: '''Level 5, Fox's Cunning, Eagle's Splendor, or Owl's Wisdom Boosts Intelligence so you can remember everything. Gain a +4 circumstance bonus to Intelligence, Wisdom, or Charisma. This lasts for 1 hour. You can only be effected by one curry at a time. '''Specialty Beef Curry Price: '''1,500 hl '''Craft: '''Infernal Healing, Bear's Endurance Boosts Stamina and HP recovery. After eating this curry, you gain a +2 bonus to all fortitude saving throws and Fast healing 2 for 4 hours. You can only be effected by one curry at a time. '''Specialty Chicken Curry Price: '''1,500 hl '''Craft: '''5th level, Cat's Grace, Haste You'll run away faster. You gain a +4 circumstance bonus to Dexterity as well as a +10 foot bonus to your move speed. This lasts for 1 hour. You can only be effected by one specialty curry at a time. '''Specialty Seafood Curry Price: '''3,500 hl '''Craft: '''12th level, Bull's Strength, Contingency An Offensive curry that recovers magic. You gain a +2 bonus to attack and damage rolls, in addition you regain 1 spell slot and 1 technique slot every hour. This lasts 4 hours. You can only be effected by one specialty curry at a time. '''Specialty Sardine Curry Price: '''1,500 hl '''Craft: '''Level 3, Haste Sardines are quick so eat them quickly. You gain a +30 bonus to your land speed. This lasts for 6 hours. You can only be effected by one Specialty Curry at a time. '''Specialty Sweets Curry Price: '''1,500 hl '''Craft: '''Level 3, Cat's Grace A sweet curry with sweets in it. Gain a +10 bonus to acrobatics checks. This lasts for 8 hours. You can only be effected by one Specialty Curry at a time . '''COOKING MATERIALS As the name implies, these are materials that can be used to increase the strength of magical foods when added to them before or after cooking them. Sweet Boiled Mana Flower Price 5,500 hl; CONSTRUCTION ''' '''Cost 8th level, 2,750 hl, Mana Flowers, Craft Culinary DC: 22 Mana Flowers are rare flowers that bloom in mana swamps or other magic rich areas. Sometimes they can be used to locate managlands in the ground based on their abundant growth. Sweet boiled mana flower is a meal in which mana flowers are boiled with honey and then combined with other dishes such as pork cutlets or beef flank. Sweet Boiled mana flower can be applied to any magical food item. When the creature consumes it the caster level of the food is treated as +2 higher and can go beyond the normal cap for the spell. In addition it grants the creature consuming it 1d6 mana. Candied Mana Flowers Price 5,500 hl; CONSTRUCTION ''' '''Cost 8th level, 2,750 hl, Mana Flowers, Craft Culinary DC: 22 Mana Flowers that have been candied and crystallized into a crunchy, delicious treat. Done by drying them out and then placing them in a honey sugar glaze and leaving them to harden into a rock candy like texture. Only the petals are prepared in this way. Candied mana flowers can then be crumbled up and sprinkled on any magical dessert or food item as a topping. This causes creatures who ingest the item to heal 1d8+5 hitpoints. If the magical food has a duration, it increases by +3. Finally, it grants the creature consuming it 1d6 mana. Mana Nectar Price 5,500 hl; CONSTRUCTION ''' '''Cost 8th level, 2,750 hl, Mana Flowers, Craft Culinary DC: 22 Nectar extracted from Mana Flowers, this nectar is a sweet, yellow liquid full of magic potential. This can be added to any drink (Usually milk), or magical dessert/drink to increase it's effects. Magic foods enhanced with Mana Nectar increase the item's effect as if it had the empower meta magic feat. Finally, it grants the creature consuming it 1d6 mana. Dark Matter '''Price: '''500 Condensed aether from the blackness of space in a convenient twist grinder for quick seasoning. When applied to a food item, the caster level of the item is increased by +2. If applied when crafting the food, it increases the caster level of the food by +4 instead. This +4 can go beyond the normal maximum caster level.